This invention relates to binding and suspending loose leaf documents, especially computer type printouts with sprocket feed perforations on their edges.
The growth of computer use over the last decade has created a veritable flood of computer printouts in almost innumberable forms. The physical dimension of the printed sheets as well as the number of pages in any given output vary with the type of equipment in use and the users needs. In addition, many of these reports are valid for short periods of time, representing updates to continuing files that will be reprinted in a day, a week, a month, or otherwise. When the updated report is generated, prior versions are archived or discarded. Also many such reports are referred to frequently for information while current.
In addition to the extensive use of computers by larger organizations, the advent of relatively inexpensive computer installation is bringing the computer printout to many small businesses.
There are numerous means presently available to bind these computer printouts and numerous methods of storing printouts. However, the means presently available generally require special storage racks, relatively complex hangers, or separate binders. The characteristics of these devices often render them inconvenient to use and require a substantial investment for racks, binders and hangers.
Therefore, the primary object of this invention is to provide a simple innovative means for binding and simultaneously providing suspended filing capability for documents printed on loose leaf perforated edge paper.
Another object is to provide an improved device for horizontal suspended filing of bound computer tab documents.
Another object is to simplify the method of application and removal of the binder/hanger device when compared to the alternatives currently available.
Another object is to provide a device that can accommodate the various widths of paper in use and the suspension filing apparatus in use with each width.
Another object is to provide a device that is adjustable to a range of report thicknesses.
Another object is to provide a device that is small enough to be stored conveniently while awaiting use.
Another object is to provide a device that is inexpensive and convenient enough to permit its everyday use for even short-term filing requirements.
A further object is to provide an improved means for binding perforated sheets that does not block a viewing of the printed matter on the sheets.
A further object is to provide a means of suspending perforated sheets that can use existing parallel suspension systems.
A further object is to provide a means of suspension for perforated sheets which can be readily retracted or removed to facilitate use or photocopying without interference by the binding device.
A further objective is to provide an improved binder to facilitate the removal or addition of sheets to the bundle.
These and other objects which would be apparent to one skilled in the area are accomplished by the invention as set forth and described herein.